The present invention relates to hydraulic rotating axial piston engines.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,253, a pump is know that operates in either direction by means of a two part housing, including a housing part and a connection part. The connection part can be mounted in two alternative positions turned substantially through 180xc2x0 about the center axis of the axial piston engine. The connecting part according to the known device is provided with four connecting holes adapted to be positioned coaxially with corresponding holes in the housing part which results in that the two alternative positions are exactly displaced relative to each other by 180xc2x0. This limits the possibilities to design the prior known pump with optimal performance with regard to capacity.
The object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic rotating axial piston engine of the above discussed type having increased capacity in either direction of rotation.
According to the present invention, a hydraulic rotating axial piston engine is provided having a housing enclosing a cylinder barrel rotatable in two directions. The cylinder barrel has a number of axial cylinders with a number of reciprocating pistons. The pistons reciprocate between two defined end positions, and cooperate with a plate angled relative to a rotational axis for the barrel in order to obtain the reciprocating movement. The cylinders have ports alternatively acting as inlet and outlet ports. The housing has at least one inlet and outlet channel, each channel having a kidney shaped port, facing towards the ports of the cylinders and communicating with a number of the cylinder ports.
The housing has at least two parts, one of said housing parts defining turning positions of the barrel in the end positions of the pistons. A second of the housing parts defining the turning positions of the kidney shaped ports, relative to the end positions. The first and second parts of the housing being alternatively positionable in two different turning positions for the chosen rotational direction of the cylinder barrel. The two turning positions of the first and second housing parts being at least two different positions deviating from a relative turning angle of 0xc2x0 or 180xc2x0, and preferably deviating 6xc2x0 to 30xc2x0 for one rotational direction of the cylinder barrel, and 186xc2x0 to 210xc2x0 for the other rotational direction of the cylinder barrel, so that the kidney shaped ports are displaced a predetermined extent in the rotational direction.
The housing parts preferably have holes in appropriate locations, and fasteners are used to fasten housing parts together in the relative rotational position.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following specification and attached drawings.